10th Division's Death Struggle! The Release of Hyōrinmaru
10th Division's Death Struggle! The Release of Hyōrinmaru is the one-hundred fourth episode of the Bleach anime. 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya battles against the Bount, Gō Koga. Summary Hitsugaya arrives at where Koga is, but by the time he gets there, the Bount has already fled and the Shinigami defeated. Hitsugaya orders for the injured to be healed. He notes that the fighting style of this Bount is similar to the one in the Human World. Lieutenant Renji Abarai suddenly appears and states that he was following the Reiatsu of the Bount by using Kurōdo, but Hitsugaya is confused. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto explains Kurōdo's function to Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya asks for Kurōdo so he can look for the Bount. Rangiku suddenly thinks about how cute Hitsugaya would look carrying a plushie, but Hitsugaya tells her not to get overboard and says that she'll be carrying the plushie. Renji then asks what he can do and Hitsugaya tells him to heal the injured Shinigami. Hitsugaya and Rangiku look for the Bount and Kurōdo states that he's nearby. Hitsugaya states that they'll surround the Bount since they know the layout of Soul Society better than he does. Rangiku then sends the Jigokuchō to the Shinigami in the area and orders them to surround and capture the Bount. As they look for him, Koga decides to come up with a plan to get out of this situation. Kurōdo suddenly shouts out that the Reiatsu of the Bount has gotten weaker, but then points to where the Bount is moving towards. In the underpass, Koga's Doll complains that she wants to fight more, but Koga states that their top priority is to find Jin Kariya. The Doll points out that Koga didn't refer to him as Kariya-san and she asks if the two of them are fighting. Koga states they aren't and that it's simply a difference in their lifestyles. Koga suddenly notices Shinigami chasing after him and after hiding, he decides that he'll cut through them no matter what happens. Back outside, Hitsugaya states that Koga should be coming out to the surface anytime soon and Rangiku orders some Shinigami to give back up in the underpass. However, the group are immediately confronted by Koga's Doll and both Rangiku and Hitsugaya immediately head towards them. After the Doll takes care of them, Koga notices the Jigokuchō. Rangiku loses contact with the group and Kurōdo states that the Reiatsu of Koga has vanished. Hitsugaya tells Rangiku to keep giving orders and as she does so, Kurōdo senses the Reiatsu of the Bount again. He states where it's coming from and Rangiku tells the Shinigami in that area to be careful. As this happens, Koga notices that each group of Shinigami has one Jigokuchō and he orders his Doll to destroy them all at the same time. The Doll does so and Kurōdo states that it appears that Koga has learned how they were communicating. Koga then has his Doll take care of the Shinigami and after he does so, Hitsugaya and Rangiku head to the location of the defeated Shinigami. Hitsugaya tells Rangiku to heal the injured and decides that he'll head towards Koga alone. Hitsugaya confronts Koga and Koga tells the captain that he held back against his subordinates, since he doesn't like fighting against the young. Hitsugaya thanks him for that, but then states that he won't do the same for him and Koga summons his Doll. Hitsugaya immediately attacks the Doll and is able to cut off one of its segments. He is then able to successfully decapitate the Doll, but the Doll suddenly transforms into a spider-like web, causing Hitsugaya to release his Zanpakutō. The Doll is able to capture Hitsugaya, but only momentarily as he is able to use his Zanpakutō to break free and greatly injure the Doll. Koga tells his Doll to retreat, but she doesn't, stating that she'll come up with something. Hitsugaya suddenly attacks Koga himself, but he is stopped by the Doll and forced to fight her again. Hitsugaya is able to quickly freeze the Doll and cause her to shatter into many tiny pieces. Koga goes up to his defeated Doll and he bids farewell to her. Hitsugaya remarks that this is different from the reports, as he heard that if a Doll is killed then the Bount that it is connected to dies as well. Koga explains that there are different roles for the Bount and that his role is to help out the youth. Hitsugaya tells him that this doesn't answer his question and Koga tells him that the answer is that his Doll simply isn't dead yet. Koga then has the broken pieces of his Doll reform together in the shape of an axe and he states that this is the core of his Doll. Koga then states that it appears that he won't be able to move on if he doesn't defeat him and he states that there's something he must do. Koga then gathers the spiritual particles in the air and gains more power, causing Hitsugaya to activate his Bankai. The two clash with each other and Hitsugaya begins sending ice dragons towards the Bount. The two continue battling and Koga is eventually pushed back by one of the ice dragons. Koga states that he must continue on to reach Kariya and he gathers more spiritual particles, but Hitsugaya points out that his body can't handle much more. Koga simply says that he'll finish this battle before his body breaks down and he charges towards Hitsugaya, only to be easily cut down by the captain. Koga's axe breaks apart and Hitsugaya asks him why he wants to go after Kariya. Koga states that he was trying to go for a future without war and he falls down as the ice crashes on top of him. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Kon reflects on his time in Soul Society with the young woman, but thinks back on it much more seriously than it was. Characters in Order of Appearance #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto #Renji Abarai #Kurōdo #Gō Koga Fights *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Gō Koga (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bankai: * Dolls summoned: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes